


Шпалера

by R2R



Category: Primeval
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После ликвидации последствий очередной аномалии команда ARC рассказывает Джеймсу Лестеру о некоторых подробностях, не вошедших в отчёт.<br/>After a quite ordinary mission ARC science team tries to reason with James Lester on the matters of collateral damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шпалера

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на мультифэндомный фест "Предмет в интерьере"

— А теперь, — сказал Джеймс Лестер тоном строгой воспитательницы в детсаду, — Коннор Темпл расскажет нам, почему корона должна за это заплатить.  
— Эмм, мы спасли мир от вторжения ужасных тварей? — попробовал я.  
Не прокатило. Лестер парировал:  
— Почему мне постоянно кажется, что я руковожу отрядом зомби, поставивших перед собой цель перед упокоением разнести в щепки как можно больше ценного оборудования и чужой собственности?  
Про зомби это он попал в точку. Пока я не выпью кофе, я ни на что не гожусь. А ночка выдалась бурная. То, что твари были мелкие и млекопитающие, не значит, что их было легко поймать. А когда животных ловишь, они кусаются. Все. Даже маленькие пушистые кролики. Мироздание — сволочь, вот что я вам скажу.  
Меня этой ночью тяпнули за палец — трижды, за запястье — четырежды, и по разу за ухо и за нос. Хорошо, что у меня уже есть большинство прививок от известных человечеству болезней. С моей работой не соскучишься.  
Жутко хотелось спать. Профессор, по-моему, уже спал, сидя, с открытыми глазами и с выражением глубокой заинтересованности на лице. Он умеет. Говорит, это всё заседания кафедры. Идеальное снотворное. Я так не могу, мне надо сначала лечь. Можно на этот сто-о-о-л...  
Хрясь!  
Лестер шмякнул папку с моим отчётом на стол. Я подскочил.  
— Вам скучно? — поинтересовался наш начальник подозрительно мягко. — Мне вас развеселить?  
— Эмм, ну, нет, — я потёр глаза, чтобы так не слипались.  
— Я могу надеяться, что ещё в этом тысячелетии услышу какие-то объяснения? — он побарабанил пальцами по отчёту. — Профессор Каттер?  
Я ткнул шефа локтем в бок.  
Каттер сходу сказал:  
— А, да-да, ваше предложение не имеет никакого смысла, но продолжайте, пожалуйста.  
Вот поэтому мы в универе и получаем гроши вместо финансирования. Фраза "я полностью согласен с предыдущим докладчиком" принесла бы нам куда лучшие дивиденды.  
Пока Лестер не убил шефа, я вклинился.  
— Но мы же спасли всех! Вернули животных обратно в олигоцен. Пострадавших нет.  
Кроме меня, но если я предъявлю руку, ухо и нос, то получу не премию за проявленное геройство, а дополнительные занятия по технике безопасности. Нет уж.  
— А счёт в двести пятьдесят тысяч фунтов за повреждённое имущество?  
— Сколько??? — поразился я.  
— Сколько??? — поразился Каттер. — Это новый рекорд. Коннор, мои поздравления.  
Надо будет убрать у Лестера со стола чугунное пресс-папье. Слишком уж он кровожадно на это папье поглядывает.  
— Объясните мне, как вы ухитрились за одну ночь уничтожить имущества на двести пятьдесят тысяч фунтов.  
— И можем идти спать?  
— И можете идти в подвал, где вам прикуют ядро на ногу и отправят на галеры! — рявкнул Лестер. — Если я буду вычитать это из вашей зарплаты, уйдёт семь лет только на прямые выплаты, не считая процентов.  
Дело было серьёзно. Настолько серьёзно, что Лестер, как я внезапно понял, пытался нас отмазать.  
Шеф тоже это понял, потому что подался вперёд и сказал:  
— Несчастный случай?  
— Трудно назвать счастливым случаем то, что была уничтожена уникальная антикварная шпалера пятнадцатого века, — согласился Лестер.  
— Удиви меня — она не была застрахована?  
— Нет, она не была застрахована от вторжения диких палеонтологов.  
— Твою мать, — шеф весьма удачно выразил наше коллективное мнение. — Почему?  
— Сам поражаюсь, — вздохнул Лестер. — Я бы от вас вообще всё застраховал, включая Биг Бен, Тауэр и Эйфелеву башню.  
— Башня во Франции, — сказал я. — Это не к нам.  
— "Собаки на охоте" тоже были из Франции. Это их не спасло.  
— Собаки?  
— Гобелен, — объяснил мне шеф.  
— Во-первых, это НЕ гобелен, — начал было Лестер.  
— Это спасёт нас от счёта на 250 тысяч?  
— Увы, нет.  
— Тогда несущественно, — сказал Каттер с видом победителя.  
Лестер тихо, но грозно зарычал.  
— Она залезла, — поспешно объяснил я.  
— Она?  
— Eomis Quercyi. Древняя белкомышь. Они, э-э, карабкаются.  
Доказательства того, что они карабкаются, были у меня на руках, на плечах и на голове. Коготки у эомиса острые, и перепуганная мелкая зараза использует их без всяких колебаний.  
— Одна? — Лестер руками изобразил размер где-то в метр.  
— Три, — я показал более реалистичные полфута. — Одна была первая, а остальные за ней.  
Понятно, почему проклятая занавеска не выдержала лезущих эомисов. Шестьсот лет не лучшим образом сказались на её прочности. Всё это свалилось на меня, и шпалера, и верещащие от ужаса белкомыши, вот тогда-то меня и укусили за нос.  
— А какая у нас легенда? — спросил шеф. — Побег из зоопарка? Утечка газа? Неразорвавшаяся бомба времён войны?  
На всё это Лестер только качал головой.  
— Анонимный звонок о взрывном устройстве.  
— Отлично! — сказал Каттер. — От похищения она ведь была застрахована, так?  
— Допустим.  
— Ну вот. Грабители позвонили, сообщили о взрывном устройстве. Из здания всех эвакуируют. Грабители приходят и спокойно крадут гобелен пятнадцатого века.  
— Шпалеру, — сказал Лестер. — Крадут?  
— Для нас главное, что страховая компания заплатит владельцу.  
— Грабители? — сказал я.  
Шеф потыкал в себя пальцем.  
Я слегка успокоился.  
Шеф потыкал пальцем в меня и Лестера.  
Лестер спас меня от инфаркта, сказав:  
— Хорошо, я пошлю спецназ. Где эта дрянь висит?  
— Коннор?  
— Она, э-э, лежит. В урне. Ну, когда они её уронили... И потом я в неё ещё высморкался... Чего?  
— Я пошлю спецназ, — повторил Лестер. — Можете быть свободны.  
Так и вышло, что теперь у нас есть шпалера пятнадцатого века "Собаки на охоте". Антикварная, французская. Лестер отреставрировал её за свой счёт и по своим каналам. И повесил у себя в кабинете.  
Потом ещё она спасла ему жизнь.  
Но это уже другая история.


End file.
